Stolen Basket
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: During a stormy night in Mobotropolis, Ferrell was just sitting in his den, waiting for what his gang would have been able to get. He was greatly surprised for he never expected a basket...Takes place in the "Sonic Underground" universe.


**Hello random readers! Thanks for clicking on this story – for that, y'all get a cookie! (Hands you a cookie) Now, the story below is non-other than another oneshot by me – boy I love writing 'em! ^^ Alright, so since your here, I assume you're a "Manic fan" 'coz if ya ain't, ya clicked on the wrong story. This was inspired by "Sonic Underground" ep.1 where Manic's basket was taken. Enjoy…**

**Stolen Basket**

_You can't choose your family…mostly because their chosen for you…_

Ferrell walked about the hideout in an impatient gesture. About a half-hour ago, he had sent his men out to do the usual late-night "shopping" as they called it. You know, looking around the market for anything good or useful or just pretty, and if they found it, they take it and walk off without being caught. The main goal was to find anything they needed, or occasionally _wanted_, but they never robbed or jumped anyone. No, they just took unguarded items or purses or even food. That was the life if you lived in the sewers. Ferrell was the leader of a mob of rats called the Mouse Patrol, and to them, they were _scavengers_, but above ground, they were called _thieves_. Ugh, such a dirty word.

A half-hour ago…and fifteen minutes ago is when the storm started. Ferrell could hear it as the rain heavily beat down as the lightning lashed itself across the dark, dank sky above. Already had the majority of his men returned with items of all sorts from jewels to clothing to food – all worthy of – ahem – _stealing. _Another dirty word.

But, one of Ferrell's men has yet to return. Alex. (I can't remember where I read it, but I think that's what his name was) Alex was a young, useful rat. His steps were like whispers, you couldn't even feel him rush by. His ability was speed, being quick and silent, both very beneficial in their business. So with Alex not returning, that somewhat worried Ferrell. He was never caught by the guards, and he always returned with pockets full of valued merchandise.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Well finally! Ferrell turned around to face non-other than Alex, leaning in the doorway, grinning smartly and soaked from head to toe, proving the storm outside. Ferrell placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the young trooper.

"Well, did it ever take you long enough," Ferrell muttered, eyeing the rat.

Alex frowned, putting on a hurtful expression that horribly hid his sarcasm. "Oh, did ya miss me?" Alex looked over at his leader, the joke lingering in his voice.

"Hardly," was Ferrell's reply. He kept it known to Alex that he was angry. He forgot the matter and remembered that Alex would never have taken so long if it weren't for a reason. The thought clicked into his mind as Ferrell allowed a smile to creep along his face. "What did you bring me?"

Alex leaned back and laughed. He looked back over to his boss and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I thought you'd never ask!" Alex smirked. He turned away and disappeared into the doorway, returning a few seconds with a basket in his hands. The basket was a turquoise colour, with strange and unique designs decorating the sides. Alex walked forward, clutching the basket. It was rather large and Ferrell could only imagine what Alex could've been able to grab and place in that basket. He couldn't rightly see it though due to a yellow blanket covering the top and all that the basket held.

Alex set the basket down in front of Ferrell's feet under the swinging light above that flickered from the storm's interference. Ferrell got all the more eager to see what was inside. Once the basket was set out, Alex stood up and moved out of the way slightly. "I think you'll be pleased at what I brought you."

Ferrell nodded, not protesting knowing that Alex had always been one of the best. He'd always been one of his men who had taken and given him some of the most valuable things he could have ever taken himself. But Ferrell had to take some credit – training the lad. Not waiting any longer, Ferrell reached out his hand to yank off the blanket.

"Careful," Alex warned. Ferrell stopped, looking up at him curiously. Alex smiled once more, "It's fragile."

_Fragile? _Whatever could be in that basket? Without another thought, Ferrell reached out for the blanket a second time, but this time being careful and to not yank it off, only gently lifting it. And what he saw surprised him. Beneath the blanket was a pair of eyes that stared back at him. Removing the blanket a bit more, Ferrell identified it as a baby.

The baby was a hedgehog. A green hedgehog to be exact, almost emerald green. It had huge brown-golden eyes that looked up at Ferrell, smiling. Around its neck was some type of round medallion. The baby reached out towards Ferrell, wrapping a small gloved hand around one of Ferrell's fingers. He smiled down at the child.

"Baba, woo…" the baby gurgled happily.

Ferrell grinned. Taking his finger free of the child's hold, he wrapped the blanket around him, lifting the baby hedgehog up into his arms. He had gotten many treasures over the years, each presented by one of his men. Each treasure was unique, rare, a sight to behold – but compared to this one, they were worthless. Ferrell cherished this certain treasure. Never had he ever actually had the chance to be the one to care for an infant. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he wished to have a son, one to lend all he knew over to. Now, thanks to Alex, he finally had one.

The baby looked around the room, happily babbling mindlessly. Ferrell turned to Alex, pleased. "You've done well, Alex. I greatly approve of what you have been able to bring." Ferrell looked back to the innocent child, clueless of the situation at hand. It was that thought that had Ferrell frown slightly. He looked back over to Alex, his expression saddened. Even if they were master thieves, Ferrell couldn't steal a child – an infant. He couldn't _kidnap_…yet another ugly word. "Alex," he began, "may I ask though where in Mobotropolis did you get a baby?"

Alex smiled once more, being taken back for a moment by the sad look on his leader's face. "Actually boss, believe it or not, this little fellow here was abandoned. His Ma didn't give a care that he could possibly be found by Robotnik…or die from the storm. Nah, she just left 'im out in the rain. Left 'im for his own fate. Why I bets if I never came 'round, the kid would be in Robotnik's clutches by now – prob'ly been found by one'a 'em robots keep circling the area." Alex lied. He knew the mother of the hedgehog had left the child to a foster family. Once she was out of sight, he gladly helped himself to swiping the child right off from the front door's step. But he couldn't tell Ferrell that. He knew Ferrell was against kidnapping people or any form of abduction.

"Ba boo," the baby giggled. Ferrell looked at Alex for a moment, then nodded, believing his story. "In that case, you have done well, Alex. Very well. As a reward, you may help yourself to anything that the Patrol has brought tonight." Ferrell gestured his head over to where a pile of purses, necklaces, wallets, some food and other items lay in a careless pile. Alex thanked Ferrell for his kindness, going over to the pile and picking out a small meal for himself. Once Alex had picked out what he wanted, he left from the room leaving Ferrell alone with the baby hedgehog.

In his arms, he held the baby across so the boy could face up. "You, my boy, you will become a great one. I will raise you to be the best, but to get to the top; we must start at the bottom." Ferrell told to the child. But the child didn't understand a thing, nibbling on the medallion around his neck as he stared up blankly at the bug-creature who held him. He couldn't help but smile down at the child. He found this hedgehog somewhat…_cute_.

Eventually, the baby stopped nibbling his medallion as he silently nodded off, mumbling in baby in his sleep. Ferrell placed the baby on his shoulder to rest as he made his way to his room. He will raise the hedgehog to be like the son he never had. And Ferrell knew the best way to start, lying the sleeping child down on his own bed. "Goodnight Manic."

**There we go! My first Manic story. I know lotta people don't even know who Sonia and Manic are and it kinda is sad since their not only Sonic's siblings, but their **_**triplets**_**. I find it so cute and I think Sonia and Manic need to come back – especially Manic, I love 'im. He's so cute and adorable and his humor is so loveable!**

**Manic: Whoa, you did **_**not **_**just call me **_**cute, adorable **_**and **_**loveable! **_

**Me: Oh yes I did! (Huggles Manic) **

**Manic: Can't…breathe!**

**Me: Sorry! Still wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Manic: Fine. CartoonCaster21 doesn't own Sonic Underground, Ferrell, apparently Alex, or **_**me**_**. We belong to the Sega. (Mumbles) If they remember…**

**Me: All inspiration came from Sonic Underground episode 1 "Beginnings". Watch it! You get t'see baby Manic! He's so-**

**Manic: **_**Don't **_**say it! **

**Me: Fine.**

**Manic: Thank you.**

**Me: Huggable! **

**Manic: Gah! (Storms outta the room)**

**LOL, oh well…hedgehogs will be hedgehogs ^^ Please R&R. No flames please and thanks for reading ;) **


End file.
